


All To Myself

by Ravenkookie, richiefrickintozi3r



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, Dom/sub, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scenting, Smut, it omegaverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenkookie/pseuds/Ravenkookie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiefrickintozi3r/pseuds/richiefrickintozi3r
Summary: Eddie finds himself at a party during his heat surrounded by alphas and all he wants is to keep to himself and not get hit on until a particular alpha catches his eye. What he didn't expect though is that he would be marked so soon. Will he be able to make it work with the alpha in time or will he regret going home with him?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I love omegaverse fics so much so I had to make a reddie one :3 they're like in their early 20s in this for reference. Hope you guys like it!  
> This fic was also cowritten with @richiefrickintozi3r writing Richie's parts :)

The music was loud and the place was crowded at the party Eddie was dragged to by a few of his friends. He didn't want to go because he was in heat and knew alphas would be all over him because of it. He usually dealt with his heats alone at home, only once actually getting help from an alpha, but whenever he went out during it he was always hit on and usually by creeps.

He walks over to the food table, tending to keep to the sidelines and not interact with anyone when he's out during his heat, only praying that no one will come up to him. His friends were all out on the dance floor or off making out with someone so all he could do was stay by the food table and look busy. He scans all the options as he walks by, thinking about how good they all look when his eye catches a plate of macaroons. He grabs one before pouring himself some punch from the punch bowl, turning around after and leaning back against the table as he takes a sip. Before he can even take a bite of the macaroon, a blond haired man walks up and leans against the table next to him. Eddie notices the man looking at him and decides to look over cautiously, scanning his posture before looking back at his drink.

"Whatcha drinkin?" The man asks, eyeing the smaller omega down as he sips his own drink. He takes a look around at the lights and people dancing before stepping a bit closer, a pine smell now noticeable. Eddie looks over at the man again when he hears him speak, finding the pine smell nice.

"Spiked punch," Eddie responds casually, taking another sip and looking out at the dance floor, not trying to pay too much attention to the man, but deciding to be polite. It's not like he was looking for anyone to hook up with, but he was willing to stay open incase someone caught his eye.

As Eddie talks to the man, a taller, brunette alpha by the name of Patrick walks by the drink table, looking for food; and a new mate that is. A strong scent of rosemary wafts through the air as he walks through the area, stopping dead in his tracks after a few steps and sniffing for a moment before smelling something. _Omega_ , he thinks to himself, his breath taking a different pattern. He follows the scent, trying to find the omega attached to it.

On the other side of the room, another alpha named Richie keeps to himself, a drink in his hand. He usually observes at parties, but when a smell of apples fills his nose, he immediately looks around for the source, the scent being highly attractive to him.

"Fuck," he breathes out, the fact that he's in the middle of his rut not helping.

Over at the food table, the man now known as Vic excuses himself for a moment, taking in how Eddie looks before walking away.

"I should be back," he says, disappearing in the direction of what Eddie believed to be the bathroom. Eddie just shrugs to himself, not really caring that he left and grabs another macaroon. Before he knows it, Patrick comes up from the other side of him, filling Vic’s place.

“Hey, hot stuff," Patrick says, licking his lips and smoothing out his shirt to fix his appearance. Eddie sighs slightly before looking over to Patrick, scanning the new man like he did before and getting a different vibe right off the bat.

“Hello...” he says, crossing his arms protectively over his chest and keeping more to his personal bubble this time. He eyes the man warily, not really liking the scent coming from him.

"How have you been spending your time? You should consider spending the rest of it with me. Who needs this party, anyway? We could have so much more fun, hot stuff, whaddya say?" The more Patrick breathes in Eddie's scent, the harder it gets for him to control his words and actions and he starts to get a bit pushy.

Meanwhile, Richie watches from across the room, having found the scent by seeing who all the alphas have been flocking to. He growls, wanting the omega for himself and decides how he should approach, growing more disgusted as he watches Patrick's attempts.

"Uhh, I’m good, thanks. Just enjoying the macaroons." Eddie gives Patrick an uncomfortable smile, holding up the macaroon he was holding before taking a bite, hoping he’ll just go away as he looks back out at the crowd, feeling a bit hot at the man's close proximity.

"I bet they taste sweet. I wonder what else..." Patrick taps his finger on his chin, playing innocent as if he's trying to think of the answer. Eddie starts to get more uncomfortable, taking a step to the side and trying to ignore the man next to him.

Richie growls lowly, clearly angry at the amount of people who seem to be after the omega, and finally takes charge, walking directly up to Eddie and offering a hand to him, his anger bringing out the smell of sandalwood.

"I couldn't help but notice you. Care to dance?" Richie asks, hiding his anger with smoothness. Eddie quickly looks between the two men, nodding at Richie and deciding he’s the better option as he takes his hand, letting him lead him to the dance floor. The new alpha’s scent immediately draws Eddie in, being far more attractive than any of the other scents he’s smelled tonight. When they get into the dance floor, Eddie looks up at the alpha.

“Thank you...” Eddie says shyly before looking down.

"Fucker doesn't know how to leave you alone. You're too beautiful to be touched. He wasn't worthy. Hopefully I am." Richie slowly places his hands on the omega’s waist, starting to slow dance with him as he looks down at their feet. “Follow my lead."

Eddie looks back up when the alpha compliments him, surprised that he’s actually respectful since most guys aren't. He takes note of that fact as he wraps his arms around Richie’s neck, following his lead as they dance and taking the time to notice that the alpha is pretty attractive, his scent making the omega move closer.

“What's your name?” Eddie asks after a bit of silence.

"Richie. Did he try anything? I'll kick his ass in no ti-" Eddie’s scent wafts back into the alpha’s nose and he tries to keep himself under control, gripping Eddie’s hip a tad too tightly for a moment before calming again, continuing to speak as he suppresses his feelings. "In no time." He smiles, making sure to stay respectful. Eddie just shakes his head with a small smile.

“No, it's okay. It happens a lot...” Eddie looks down for a moment before looking into Richie’s eyes, appreciating how pretty they are. “Thanks for not being one of them.” A small chuckle leaves Eddie’s lips as the pair sway back and forth, the strength of the alpha’s scent making Eddie feel more attracted to him, something about it just drawing him in.

"Uh, may I kiss you? Of course you can say no, I just- it's tempting." Richie laughs nervously, hoping to not lose a beautiful boy like Eddie because he was too forward. "Ya know... your eyes are pretty. And your skin looks soft," he says as he studies the omega through his glasses.

The smile on Eddie’s face just grows when Richie asks and proceeds to compliment him, appreciating the fact that he asked instead of just doing it. He nods and leans in closer, wrapping his arms further around the alpha’s neck. Richie smiles before closing the space, melting into the kiss as he takes in Eddie’s scent. He looks around for a moment, unintentionally meeting Patrick's gaze, but smirks into the kiss when he does, making direct eye contact with him to rub it in his face before closing his eyes. Eddie leans into Richie more as he kisses him, noticing his scent get stronger which turns his sexual need on, slipping his fingers into Richie’s hair as he gets more into it.

“Mmm~” Eddie sighs contently against the alpha’s lips, starting to kiss him more needily as the instinct gets stronger. Richie pulls Eddie closer with force, his breathing getting slower and heavier as he starts back him up towards the wall. His lips never leave the omega’s until he’s pushed up against the wall and he pulls away to speak.

"I- we gotta get outta here. Now." Eddie looks up at him in a daze, out of breath as he quickly nods. Richie looks around for a moment, noticing a storage closet close to them and yanks Eddie harshly by the arm, pulling him in and slamming the door behind him. Eddie immediately looks into Richie’s eyes, an unspoken moment shared between them of knowing exactly what they need before Eddie leans back in, reattaching his lips to the alpha’s.

Richie’s breath picks up as soon as his lips are back on Eddie’s, heavy huffs leaving his nose as he slams the omega against the wall, causing a small noise to escape his lips. The opening allows Richie to shove his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, growling when Eddie’s hands run up his chest and start to unbutton his shirt. Eddie’s movements are now quick and needy, his heat completely taking control over his body, only thinking about the need to be satiated.

"Fuck,” Richie growls lowly, biting his lip hard when Eddie’s hands run up his chest. "I'm warning you. Don't. Do that." He clenches his jaw as his grip on Eddie’s hips tighten. Eddie just looks up into his eyes, continuing to unbutton his shirt until it’s completely undone, chewing on his lip as he runs his hands over Richie’s bare skin this time.

“Or what?” he teases, licking his bottom lip as he scans the alpha’s bare chest before locking eyes with him again, wanting more.

"Or this." Richie’s eyes suddenly turn blood red and he finally lets out all of the pent up feelings from his rut, growling again as he pins Eddie back against the wall and bites down on his neck. The smell of apples fills the air as Richie slides his hand up Eddie’s inner thigh and caresses the area of his heat before running his fingers up the bulge in his pants. Everything happens so quickly that Eddie doesn’t even have time to process what’s happening until he’s being marked, gasping at the sharp feeling as his eyes go wide.

“W-what are you-“ Eddie’s unable to finish his sentence when he feels Richie’s hand slide up his thigh, gasping again at the feel of his fingers and noticing how wet he is for the alpha already. Richie simply smirks as he drags his tongue across the omega’s neck before moving down his chest and getting agitated when his shirt gets in the way. Using his teeth, he rips the shirt and tears it down the middle from pure lust, yanking off his own shirt before tossing them both to the side.

Eddie opens his mouth to protest, but only small sounds come out as Richie starts leaving rough open mouthed kisses down his chest. He runs his hands up the alpha’s back, pulling him even closer against him as he catches a sudden whiff of sandalwood. The smell makes him whimper needily and he bucks his hips up to try and find some sort of friction, his hands sliding up into Richie’s hair and tugging on it.

Richie fumbles with his belt, looking down to undo it before looking back up at Eddie, licking his lips as he yanks his belt off and unbuttons his pants, moving to do the same to Eddie's after. Eddie watches his movements, trying to be patient as he slides his hands down Richie's waist to rest on his hips.

"Richie, I need you..." Eddie breathes out, feeling some slick drip onto his boxers, his scent permeating the air further.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you cumming throughout your entire heat, baby." Richie strips off his pants, exposing how hard he is as he pushes his boxers down, leaning down to pull Eddie's off with his teeth. He proceeds to lick back up Eddie's body, causing a shaky breath to leave the omega's lips. Eddie gets even harder as he thinks about all the things Richie could do to him, digging his nails into the alpha's back with need.

"Jump. Now." Richie smacks Eddie's outer thigh with a commanding voice as he stares into his eyes. Eddie's breath hitches at the sudden smack, jumping like he's told and wrapping his legs around Richie's waist. Richie grips his thighs tightly before smacking his ass, hearing a sudden squelch from the area and pulling his hand back to find it covered in slick. His eyes immediately cloud over with lust, looking back up at Eddie who now had a light flush across his cheeks.

Richie immediately leans forward, clamping down on Eddie's ear as a low growl escapes his throat, shoving himself into the omega's heat. A shudder runs through Eddie's body at the sound before being overcome with the feeling of being filled, a sudden moan escaping his lips. Richie starts thrusting at a slow but rough pace, moaning into Eddie's ear from the relief of pleasure.

Since Eddie never goes through his heats with another person, he's not used to how strong his sexual desires can get, the feeling of another body being there, touching and talking to him, making his head completely cloud over with pleasure. He lets his head hang forward, pressing his nose against Richie's neck as he takes in a deep breath, the scent bringing him to a completely different level of arousal. His lips part as he lets out a long moan against Richie's skin.

"Fuck, so wet and tight... all for me~" Constant moans and grunts spill from Richie's lips, another growl coming out as he clenches his jaw, making one word clear for the omega.

"Mine." Richie thrusts rougher, making Eddie's jaw drop more, a wave of pleasure running through his body as he starts letting out more high pitched and whimpery moans. He throws his head back against the wall at the rougher pace, the feel of Richie moving inside of him so easily from the slick turning him on even more. It's as if Richie was meant to be inside him. His eyelids flutter, so overtaken with pleasure that he scrapes his nails down the alpha's back, pulling his body flush against his own.

"Do I feel good, baby? Can you feel me?" Richie's pace quickens, his eyelids getting heavy as more of the primal instinct to just fuck comes out. A sharp, high pitched moan escapes Eddie's lips as he lowers his eyes to meet Richie's, his jaw slacked open and eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes... f-fuck- yes... so good~" The words come out high and desperate and Eddie can barely keep eye contact as Richie gets faster. Moans tumble out as his hands slide back up into Richie's hair, pulling him closer so he can moan against his lips.

"Richie..." The moan of his name sends the alpha into overdrive, yanking Eddie towards him by the hips, hard enough to possibly create bruises as he thrusts even faster, leaning his forehead against Eddie's. Curses and moans spill from his lips as his eyes roll back, Eddie's body starting to lift up the wall with each thrust.

"Fuuckk~" Richie moans. Eddie's breathing gets quicker, his moans now high pitched and whimpery, coming from the back of his throat as his eyes cloud over from the pleasure. He can’t help but to kiss Richie again when another waft of sandalwood enters his nose, their lips moving together heatedly and messily.

Richie's grip tightens around Eddie's ass, his thrusts rougher than ever as he pounds into the omega, watching his body rise and fall with each thrust. The need to fuck is the only thing on his mind as more deep moans and growls escape his lips.

Eddie's legs squeeze tighter around the alpha automatically when he feels a sudden tightness in his abdomen, his eyes rolling back from the rough pace as his head tilts back again. He moans loudly when Richie hits particularly hard against his prostate, his nails starting to extend from the overwhelming pleasure. Short, consistent pants leave his lips as he gets closer and he can't help but scrape his nails down Richie's back.

"Fuck R-Richie, I-I’m... close~" Eddie moans shakily, looking down at Richie in a daze.

"Ngh~ mmm... fuck!" Richie tries to nod, but can't think of anything else besides the pleasure, ramming himself deeper and deeper inside the omega as he completely loses control. All he can do is let out a growl as a warning that he's close as he hangs his head forward. Before long, Eddie's legs are shaking and he cums hard with a loud moan.

"Richie! Ahhh~" Broken pants and moans continue to spill from Eddie's lips as he cums, focusing on Richie's face so he can see how hot he looks when he cums.

"S-shit- so... fucking... ahh!" Richie moans, biting his lip hard as he thrusts a final time, holding Eddie in place as he pushes in further, cumming deep inside of him. A long groan comes from the back of his throat as he presses his forehead against Eddie's, panting heavily from the strength of his orgasm. Eddie licks his lip as he watches, finding the way Richie looks very attractive before his eyes close at the feeling of Richie's cum filling him.

"Mmm..." When he opens his eyes again, he's met with Richie's red ones. He stares into them for a moment while trying to catch his breath, his legs slipping down Richie’s body a bit as his body relaxes and nails retract again.

“I think we should go back to your place,” Eddie whispers, close to Richie’s lips.

"Yeah..." Richie pauses, realizing he didn't know the omega's name. "What the fuck is your name?" Richie looks down as his nails retract as well, not even noticing that they had exposed themselves.

"Eddie," the omega responds, a small smile on his face as he lets his legs slide down so he's standing again. As the adrenaline starts to run out of Richie's body, he notices a stinging feeling on his back, realizing the cause.

"I was that good, huh?" A devilish smirk grows on his face, but he tries not to get too cocky.

"Maybe..." A light blush flushes Eddie's cheeks, his small smile turning shy, but smirky as he looks down Richie's body before back up to his eyes. He keeps eye contact for a moment before reaching down to put on his underwear and pants, picking up his shirt after and going to put it on when he remembers Richie tore it in half.

“How am I supposed to leave like this?” he asks with a raised eyebrow, holding the shirt up in front of the alpha.

"Right. Well. Eddie. We'll find something. This is a storage closet. And there's also a back entrance. We don't have to leave through the way we came." Richie spins around, exposing the muscles in his back as he tries to find something for Eddie to temporarily wear. Eddie’s eyes flick to Richie’s back when he turns and he chews on his lip as he notices the long scratches across it.

“Sorry about the uh...” Eddie gestures towards Richie’s back, crossing his other arm over his chest before bringing the back of his hand up to his mouth as he looks at it.

"Don't sweat it. It's hot." Another smirk creeps onto the alpha's face as he looks around. "Let's see what we got here..." He purses his lips and runs a hand confidently through his hair as he walks around. Eddie watches him intently from against the wall, a small smile creeping onto his face from the confidence the alpha's radiating, but it's mostly covered by his hand. Eddie's always been attracted to confidence and Richie just has a charm about him that draws him in.

Richie searches through the closet, finding a uniform of some sort that has a tank top folded with it.

"Your choices are... a tank top, or..." He keeps looking until he actually finds something decent. "A flannel." He turns around, holding up the options and Eddie quickly crosses his arm back with the other one, trying to look casual with one leg crossed over the other.

"A flannel seems good." He reaches out for the shirt and Richie hands it to him before picking up his clothes and putting them back on.

"Now. To find that back exit." Eddie puts the flannel on and buttons it up before nodding.

"Yeah, let’s go." He follows Richie out of the closet, looking around the room to try and figure out what direction to go as Richie slides his arm protectively around his waist, also glancing around just to make sure nobody notices. As he looks around, he happens to make eye contact with Patrick again, who's noticeably angry. He simply smirks at him, pulling Eddie closer as he leads him towards the exit.


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finds himself at a party during his heat surrounded by alphas and all he wants is to keep to himself and not get hit on until a particular alpha catches his eye. What he didn't expect though is that he would be marked so soon. Will he be able to make it work with the alpha in time or will he regret going home with him?

"Do you live close?" Eddie asks once they get out to Richie's car. He'll just text the friends he came with later to let them know he left with someone. Richie unlocks the car, running a hand through his hair before opening the door for Eddie, getting in his own side after.

"Yeah like 5-10 minutes away. It isn't too bad, you'll just have to push through," he says playfully, winking at Eddie before buckling up and starting the car. Eddie tries not to smile as he buckles, rolling his eyes and looking out the window before glancing back at Richie. He can't help the little smile on his face as he takes in the alpha's side profile, noticing just how handsome he is.

"I think I'll manage," Eddie responds playfully.

"Good." Richie heads out of the parking lot and onto the road, completely forgetting about the party now that he has a much better option. "Do you want the radio on?" he asks, looking at the omega briefly.

"Sure, why not?" Gangsta by Kehlani comes through the speakers when Richie turns on the radio. Eddie just sits back, listening to it for a moment, but the more he listens to it, the more fitting he finds it to the current situation.

_"My freakness is on the loose,_

_And running all over you,_

_Please take me to places that nobody, nobody goes"_

Some of the lyrics just seem perfect as Eddie thinks about it and he decides to put his hand on Richie's lower thigh as he drives, the feel of the song making him slowly slide his hand higher. He glances over at Richie, chewing slightly on his bottom lip as he looks for a reaction.

Richie smacks his tongue against the back of his two front teeth and blinks rapidly for emphasis, looking over at Eddie. He shakes his head, trying to keep himself under control and not let it get to him as he keeps his eyes on the road. Eddie just smirks to himself at the reaction, enjoying being a tease too much when he gets the chance to not continue, his hand sliding up further. The music really seems to be putting him in the mood, making him gently graze his fingers over Richie's crotch as he keeps his gaze forward. He slowly curls his finger around Richie's bulge and squeezes slightly, seeing if he'll make a sound or try to stop him, but knowing he can't really do anything since he's driving.

Richie inhales sharply and clenches his jaw, gripping the steering wheel tighter as he tries harder to focus on the road and ignore it, his mind starting to race with all the things he'll be able to do Eddie when they get home.

"Ya know..." Richie says with a warning tone, knowing damn well Eddie knows what he means.

"Mmm?" Eddie makes a questioning noise despite knowing exactly what the alpha means, a teasing smirk growing on his face as he looks over at Richie and raises an eyebrow. He slowly rubs his fingers over the area, smirking more when he feels the alpha get hard under his touch, starting to get more excited for when they arrive at Richie's house. His eyes flick down to what he's doing, licking his lips before looking back up and leaning in closer.

"Too much for you?" There’s a teasing twinkle in Eddie's eyes as he speaks, loving the control he has if only for a moment.

"You are so pushing it," Richie says through clenched teeth, pressing his lips together in a firm line as he drives slower, smirking when they get to a red light. He immediately grabs Eddie's wrist, stopping his movements as his other hand shoots down to the omega's crotch, getting a hard firm grasp on his dick and looking him in the eye sternly.

"Are you gonna stop?" Eddie's smirk quickly fades, gasping at the sudden touch. His lips part as he looks at Richie with both a submissive and challenging look. Richie's dominance makes him want to submit, but he also wants to be a tease.

He keeps eye contact for a moment before nodding, deciding he'll have some other time to be a tease. Richie stares at him for a minute longer, making sure he asserted his dominance before letting go and putting his hands back on the wheel. Eddie puts his hand back in his lap like he said he would, waiting impatiently for the rest of the ride there, his mind racing with what Richie's going to do to him for being a tease.

Richie rushes to get his belt off as soon as they pull into the driveway, getting out with Eddie following close behind him. As soon as he gets the door unlocked he kicks it open, pushing Eddie in and smashing his lips against the omega's. He wraps his hands around Eddie's ass as he kisses him before remembering the door, reaching over to close it as he keeps his focus on biting Eddie's bottom lip.

"Mmm~" Eddie moans into Richie's mouth, kissing him back passionately as he threads his fingers through his hair and arches into him. The next thing he knows, Richie's hand is around his neck to show him who's in charge, a low growl coming from the back of his throat as his eyes turn red again. Eddie's breath catches in his throat when Richie grips his neck, his hands falling down to Richie's back as he looks at him with half lidded eyes, immediately turning submissive under his touch.

Without a word, Richie drags him into his bedroom, letting go of his throat and shoving him back onto the bed. He yanks off his shirt before crawling towards him, looking at him as if he were prey. Eddie looks up at him with wide eyes, breathing quickly from being man-handled and getting turned on by the alpha's dominance. Both lust and fear are present in Eddie's eyes as he scans Richie's bare chest, licking his lips before looking up into the alpha's eyes with a shaky breath.

"What's the matter? You afraid of what I'm gonna do to you for acting up? Hmm? You don't even know what's coming." Richie shakes his head slowly, a smirk growing on his face as Eddie's breath hitches. Eddie knows he's in for it, but doesn't know exactly what 'it' is going to be.

"Close your eyes. And spread your legs. Now." Richie growls lowly as he gets closer, his hand lightly trailing up Eddie's ankle. Eddie nods before closing his eyes, his heart starting to beat faster from not being able to see what Richie's going to do. When he spreads his legs, a prominent bulge comes into view as his scent wafts up to Richie even stronger.

Richie slowly moves over the omega, licking and biting at his neck, his breath hot on Eddie’s throat as his tongue grazes over the sensitive areas of his neck and collarbone. He lowers himself a little in order to unbutton Eddie’s flannel, exposing his chest before lowering his body again, looking at Eddie's bulge and tracing his fingers lightly over it, making the omega gulp. Eddie tries to wait patiently as Richie takes off his pants at a painfully slow pace, not wanting to get desperate too fast.

Richie simply takes his time, wanting to be a tease right back for earlier, slowly inching Eddie's pants all the way down his legs before lifting one leg out at a time so he can remove them completely. He tosses them on the floor before placing his hands back on Eddie's ankles, looking up at him with a smirk as he slowly traces up his legs with the gentlest touches.

Eddie starts to get antsy from all the light touches, his breath getting more uneven as he waits for some kind of touch. At this point his dick is almost completely hard, pressing up against the material of his boxers and begging to be touched. Richie only continues his teasing, sliding his hands up to Eddie's knees, his fingers tracing underneath the crease before continuing up the underside of Eddie's thighs and back around to his inner thighs. Eddie only squirms the higher he gets, his expression filled with want as very soft, almost inaudible sounds escape his lips.

Suddenly, there's a smack to his outer thigh and he gasps in surprise, his eyes automatically shooting open, but closing again immediately, hoping that Richie wouldn't notice. Luckily Richie was too busy looking down at his legs to see the slip up, only looking back up once his eyes are closed again. He takes in the way Eddie reacts, moving back to trace along his inner thighs and groin as he brings his face closer between his legs, getting hit with Eddie's scent again and feeling himself get harder.

"Mh~" Eddie lets out a small sound when he feels Richie's fingers trace over his groin, automatically bucking his hips up to try and find some sort of friction.

"Please..." He finally lets out a plea, giving in to begging, but he's only met with Richie shoving his hips back down. He lets out a small whimper in response, aching to be touched.

"I don't wanna hear it, little omega. This is what you get when you tease the alpha." Richie grins before leaving open mouthed kisses along Eddie's inner thighs, purposely taking his time because he can.

Eddie just sighs in defeat, knowing there's nothing he can do because Richie has all the control. He grips at the sheets, biting his lip to keep himself from begging as Richie's tongue slips out, licking long stripes up his thighs and creating a few hickeys along the way. Eddie lets out little panting breaths at Richie’s licks and kisses, soft moans escaping when he starts sucking on the sensitive skin.

“Mmm... Richie~” Eddie breathes, feeling a wave of pleasure run through his dick. He’s so hard at this point that his dick is peeking out the top of his boxers and straining against his stomach. It catches Richie’s eye and makes him smirk, knowing that what he’s doing is working.

Richie pushes the material of Eddie's boxers up further, exposing his groin so he can lick across it, getting dangerously close to Eddie's dick as his other hand slips under his boxers and grazes over his hip bone. A shudder runs through Eddie's body, the skin around his dick even more sensitive to Richie's tongue.

"Richie~" Eddie lets out a more desperate whimper of the alpha's name, not being able to take the teasing anymore as slick starts to drip down his ass from being so wet. Richie's eyes are immediately drawn to the slick, hardening even more if possible as he gulps, not being able to pull his eyes away.

"Fuck, that's hot." Eddie opens his eyes slightly to see if Richie's close to touching him and sees him staring at his slick instead, noticing the way he gulps and finding it hot how turned on the alpha gets from it. Richie's breathing suddenly changes, getting heavier and huskier and Eddie quickly closes his eyes again as he bites his lip.

The alpha finally loses control, diving in and taking off Eddie's boxers aggressively with his teeth. He lifts Eddie's thighs up so he can yank the material past his ass, letting him drop back down onto the bed after. As soon as he gets them off, he leans in and swirls his tongue around the omega's tip, causing a breathy moan to escape his lips. Eddie tilts his head back from the pleasure as he runs his hands up Richie's forearms, gripping there instead of the sheets.

Richie takes it upon himself to indulge further, submerging his face between Eddie’s legs and getting heavily turned on by his scent. He takes Eddie fully into his mouth, sucking greedily on the head and giving extra attention to the slit as he grips his thighs. Eddie takes in a sharp breath, digging his nails into Richie’s arms as his tongue rubs over his slit.

“F-fuck~” Eddie’s moans get louder as Richie sucks harder, his jaw hanging open as his eyebrows furrow further in pleasure.

“You're allowed to open them, now,” Richie says, pulling off for a moment to speak, a string of drool connecting his lips to Eddie’s dick. Eddie opens his eyes to see Richie lick his lips before leaning back down and taking him further than before, going all the way to his base. He lets out a long moan as his dick hits the back of Richie’s throat before pressing his lips together, letting out more whimpery moans from the back of his throat.

“God, your mouth feels so good...” Richie smirks to himself, sucking harder and getting into it more. He lets out a moan, sending vibrations through Eddie’s body and making his back arch.

“Mmmm ahhh- ngh ahh~” Eddie’s breathing picks up along with his moans, sliding his hands up into Richie’s hair as he sucks harder. The omega licks his lips as he looks down to watch Richie’s movements, staring at him with lidded eyes, the pleasure overtaking his body as he gets another whiff of Richie’s scent.

Eddie’s moans just encourage Richie to suck with more force, hollowing his cheeks out as he traces his fingers around the sensitive areas near Eddie’s dick, wanting to give him extra sensations to help him along.

“Mmmm~” Eddie bucks his hips from the light touches, letting out loud, repetitive, high pitched moans as he gets closer.

“I’m c-close...” he moans out, tingles shooting through his dick and stomach as he twitches inside Richie’s mouth. The alpha sucks harder than before, slowly pulling his head up and stopping at Eddie’s tip to suck the hardest there, flicking his tongue against Eddie’s slit just to hear him moan more.

“F-fuck, Richie~” More high pitched moans leave his throat, his face in complete ecstasy as the feeling bubbles up more and more until he cums. The warmth and wetness of Richie’s tongue sends him over the edge as cum pulses into the alpha’s mouth, a slight sweetness to it.

The second Richie tastes his cum, his eyes flicker to a new, darker color; so dark of a red that they’re almost black. His vision defocuses and blurs for a moment, a whole new wave of arousal overcoming him. He freezes as he swallows the cum that's in his mouth, pulling off Eddie and staring at him with an empty gaze before he gets another whiff of his scent, making him snap into overdrive. He suddenly lunges forward towards Eddie’s ass, holding his thighs out of the way so he can lick up the copious amounts of slick around the area, dragging his tongue up and swirling it around. When he tastes the slick, he nearly rolls his eyes back, unprepared for it to taste as sweet as it does. The taste only makes him hornier which makes his scent stronger for Eddie to smell.

Eddie lets out a long moan at the feeling of Richie's tongue, his head tilting back again and eyes closing as he digs his nails into his palms, still hard from before. During his heats, he could keep going anywhere between 3 to 5 times until he was fully satiated. When Richie's scent wafts up stronger, another moan escapes his lips, his ass throbbing with the need to be filled.

"Fuck, Richie... I need to feel you so bad, please fuck me..." Eddie lets out a whimpery moan, his eyes fluttering from the feel of Richie's tongue all over him. Richie can't get enough, hungrily cleaning up the extra mess and loving how easily Eddie melts into the feeling of his tongue. He slurps up all the slick that drips from Eddie's hole, swallowing it without a second thought before closing the omega's legs around his head. He lifts Eddie's hips up off the bed a little so he can submerge himself even further, getting little whimpery moans in response.

Richie glides his tongue up and down Eddie's entrance, his breath hot against him. Eddie’s lips part further, longer, needier moans escaping as his hips buck up a bit towards Richie’s mouth. Another soft whimper of Richie's name escapes his lips, making the alpha look up at him lustfully. Richie presses his lips together in a firm line to try and get a hold of himself, wanting to do so much more but knowing he can't lick him dry if he wants to fuck him.

"Fuck, I'm so hard," Richie groans, his dick throbbing in his pants to the point of it being painful. He swirls his tongue around the area one more time before crawling back over Eddie's body so their faces are level.

Eddie stares at the bulge in Richie's pants for a moment, seeing how much it's pressed against the material and getting even hornier to be fucked again. He meets Richie's eyes, his own filled with lust as he runs his hands up his back, feeling the scratches from earlier before continuing up into Richie's hair.

"I need you so bad," Eddie whispers, only a few inches away from Richie's lips. Richie gets even closer, his face only a centimeter away when he speaks in a low sexy voice.

"You want me to breed you? To fuck and ruin you?" He tilts his head slowly while moving in closer in a taunting yet hot way, his eyes flicking down to Eddie's lips. Eddie feels a tingle run through his whole body, immediately getting wetter as his vision defocuses for a moment from how hot it is. His head automatically tilts back slightly so his mouth is tilted up closer towards Richie's, being drawn in by his enticing movements as a soft shaky breath leaves his lips.

"You want me to pound you? Then you'll just have to scream for me." A small sound of want escapes Eddie's lips, needing the alpha so bad that he feels it in every inch of his body.

"Please..." Eddie whispers, breathing heavily as he stares hazily into Richie's eyes.

"Please, what? Beg for me to fuck you. And be detailed. Now. Tell me how you want me to do you, baby, and maybe I will." Richie smirks, leaning back and undoing the zipper on his pants. Eddie takes in a shaky breath as he watches, his mind racing with needing to be fucked, so desperate and needy that he’d do anything.

“I need to feel you inside me... I'm so wet for you, I wanna feel you pound into me hard and fast, pulling me against you as you slam deep inside of me... god, please Richie, I wanna scream your name, I want you to lose control with me~” Eddie speaks shakily, his words coming out broken and desperate. He lets out a whimper, the thought of getting fucked making him even wetter. His ass is throbbing even more from how bad he needs it and he closes his eyes for a moment, gripping Richie’s arms before looking back up at him through lidded eyes.

"Tell me how you'll cum for me. You want me to make you cum? Hmm?" Richie asks as he pulls down his pants to reveal how incredibly hard he is. Another whimper leaves the back of Eddie's throat, just wanting to be fucked as his eyes flick down to Richie's dick, noticing his size even more since it's so visible through his boxers.

"Please make me cum~ fuck me until I scream your name... I'll cum so hard for you... I'll be a moaning mess because you feel so good... fuck, you feel so good~ please Richie..." The desperation is so high in his voice, he can't help but pant and whimper as he thinks about it. He breathes in Richie's scent again, being so aroused it feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest. Richie finally breaks, not being able to contain how horny he is anymore and pulls Eddie to the edge of the bed as he stands up in front of him.

"You wanna do it? You wanna take em off, pup?" Richie brings him even closer, helping him sit up when he nods. Eddie chews on his lip as he pulls them down, watching Richie's dick spring up immediately once it's unrestrained. Richie runs his fingers through Eddie's hair as he takes them off, helping by kicking them out of the way once they drop to the floor.

"Do whatever you want, pup, I'll still fuck you~" Richie coos reassuringly. Eddie gulps as he stares at Richie's dick, noticing some precum on his tip from how long he's been hard and finds himself tempted to taste it. He looks up at Richie once more before wrapping his fingers around his dick and pressing his tongue flat against the tip, licking up the bit of liquid there and finding it has a subtle warm spice flavor.

"Mmm, you taste good," Eddie says as he licks his lips and looks back up to meet Richie's gaze. Richie gasps, not expecting that Eddie would actually put his mouth on him and he gets even more horny and desperate, only one thing escaping his lips.

"Fuck," he breathes, putting his hand on the omega's chest and shoving him back onto the bed, bending his knees and pulling him closer before ramming into him. He instantly groans in relief, Eddie's slick warmth feeling so good around him after being hard for so long.

A high pitched, breathy moan escapes Eddie's lips from the long awaited feeling of finally being filled again and he tosses his head back as his eyes roll back and jaw drops open. Richie starts at a slow but rough pace, biting his lip as he snaps his hips hard with each thrust. He keeps one hand on Eddie's leg as he reaches his other hand forward to pick his head up to look at him.

"Look at me when I'm fucking into you. You look so pretty when you melt..." Richie starts thrusting faster when Eddie opens his eyes, wanting to see him go wild. The omega's eyebrows furrow at the feeling, his jaw slacking further as whimpery moans leave his lips, his body moving slightly on the bed with each thrust.

"Tell me how hot I am," Richie says huskily, parting Eddie's legs more and gripping them to hold him in place as he gets rougher with his thrusts. Eddie's eyes flutter from the pleasure, scanning Richie's face and letting out a long moan before he speaks.

"Fuck... you look so hot... the way you look at me when you fuck me-" Another moan slips from his lips. "So sexy~" Eddie looks up at the alpha like he's the sexiest thing in the world, his eyes filled with lust and want as he starts panting and moaning more from the rough pace.

"Mmm shit, you feel so good," Richie moans, looking down to find Eddie's lustful stare. He leans forward to start kissing the omega's neck, thinking about all the ways he could totally ruin him as his breathing gets heavier again from how horny he is.

"Mmm~" Eddie tilts his head back again from the kisses, running his hands up and down Richie's back as he arches closer to him. High, whimpery moans leave his lips every time he moves back on the bed, his legs bending back even more when Richie's thrusts get faster.

"Fuck... Richie~ ahh ah mmm-" Richie pulls Eddie's head up again to look at him once he stops kissing his neck, moaning and furrowing his eyebrows for Eddie to see. A wave of pleasure runs through Eddie's body as he watches the alpha's expressions and hears him moan, his expressions matching Richie's as he grips onto his shoulders. Richie pulls out for a moment just to slam back in, getting even rougher as he pounds into the omega.

"I'm- fuck, I'm close~" Richie groans. A loud moan leaves Eddie's lips from the sudden thrust, gripping onto Richie even tighter as his eyes roll back in ecstasy.

"Fill me up, I wanna feel you cum inside me," Eddie moans to help him along, his words encouraging Richie to go harder and faster. Richie grips his thighs and pulls him in closer, slamming the omega against him with every thrust as he throws his head back, ramming directly into Eddie's prostate. A shudder runs through Eddie's body as he lets out a shaky breath, his whole body arching as whimpers and moans tumble from his lips.

"R-Richie~ fuck I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum-" Eddie barely manages to get out the words through his constant moans, his head completely clouded in pleasure as he pants hard. His body jolts harder against the bed, his legs shaking as Richie thrusts as deep as he can go, his hips flush with Eddie's ass as his dick twitches and pulses inside him.

"Oh! Fuck!" Richie's eyes roll back and he grips Eddie's chin tightly to make sure he's looking at him, thrusting a final time before cumming while he holds Eddie's hips against him. Slutty, whimpery moans tumble from Eddie's lips as Richie slams into him, the feeling in his abdomen building up stronger and stronger as he stares up at Richie's expression with lidded eyes.

"Richie~ ahh ahh ah-" Eddie's moans get faster until all of a sudden Richie's movements stop. He looks up at him with furrowed eyebrows, letting out a whine and waiting a moment to see if he'll continue before huffing.

"Fine, I'll finish myself..." Eddie pouts.

"Oh, you're just mad because I edged you, pup. What are you gonna do? You'll just have to fuck yourself on me without my help then." The alpha smirks, kneeling down and pulling out a bin from under the bed to reveal a tie. "C'mere." Richie moves to sit on the bed, leaning back against the headboard with the tie in his hand as he waits for Eddie to come over.

Eddie stares at him with the same pouty look for a moment, thinking about it before letting out a short breath through his nose and crawling over to Richie obediently, putting his hands out for him.

"No no. Sit first, pup. I'll tie you up after." Richie looks down at his dick, then back up at Eddie so he gets the idea to sit. Eddie's eyes flick down to Richie's dick and he gulps before crawling into his lap, placing his hands on his chest as he lowers himself onto him. A soft moan escapes at the feeling of being filled again and his eyes flutter close for a moment as Richie ties his hands behind his back.

"Go ahead. I'm not helping you get off until you can cum by yourself first. No arms to help you and I won't either. All you can do is grind." Eddie lets out another breath before starting to roll his hips, soft breaths and moans leaving his lips as he tries to get that feeling back. Richie immediately grins when Eddie notices the situation he's gotten himself into.

"Okay. Try and move. Get yourself to cum. You say you can do it, let's make it happen." Richie gently moves a piece of hair out of Eddie's face and loosely puts his hands on his hips, in no way helping him out.

When Eddie tries to bounce up and down, he notices how difficult it is without having his hands to support him. He tries to rock his hips, but doesn't move much, only getting Richie's dick to move back and forth inside of him instead of getting a thrusting motion. After trying for a bit, he lets out a whine, realizing he can't get the motion he wants. Before resorting to begging, he closes his eyes and tries to rock harder, little whimpers leaving his lips as he tries to use his legs more, but to no avail.

"Richie..." Eddie whimpers, looking down at the alpha with furrowed brows. "I need more~"

"You said you can do it yourself, so I'm not helping. That's just too bad. I'll help you cum when you're done, but you need to cum first. You should have just let me fuck you and edge you, but you were too impatient." Richie shrugs and leans back further against the bed, tucking his arms behind his head to relax as he takes in how hot the omega is above him.

Another whine escapes Eddie's lips in response, looking down as he bites his lip and keeps trying to move. He pushes himself a bit higher with his thighs, but not nearly enough to be as hard or fast as he’d like. He starts to get more desperate, rolling his hips faster and trying to lean back so he's more stable as he rocks. Richie bites his lip as he watches Eddie's head tilt back and jaw fall open more, looking down at how his hips roll and noticing how hard he is.

"You're so hard, that's a shame. I can tend to your every need, too..." Richie trails off, trying to be a smartass to prove his point and maybe motivate the omega more. Eddie whimpers again, Richie's words making him close his eyes and try to get more into it, getting himself into a rhythm where he's able to move slightly up and down on Richie's length. He continues the motion quickly, wanting Richie's help and focusing on getting off so he can get fucked again.

"Mmm~ you fuck me so good... I w-want it so bad-“ Eddie says in a whimpery tone, breathing quickly as he feels the tightness in his abdomen start to come back.

"Who fucks you the best and tends to your heats the best?" Richie asks, the compliment going straight to his head.

“You~” Eddie moans in response, rocking even faster as the feeling grows closer.

"I think we both know I can get you to cum hard, hmm?" Eddie’s breath hitches, slightly nodding in response because he’s so focused on his movements, Richie’s words bringing him even closer.

“I’m close...” Eddie moans, his scent wafting up stronger to Richie’s nose. Richie throbs inside of him in response, his hands slipping up the omega’s chest.

"You're so cute," Richie says, looking up at his helpless faces when he says he’s close. Eddie bites his lip, continuing to rock a bit more until he’s overwhelmed with the feeling, cumming hard with a loud, breathy moan.

“F-fuck..." Eddie breathes out, his head tilting forward as he pants and the rolling of his hips slowly coming to a stop.

"Shit..." Richie looks down when he feels the cum land on his chest, Eddie's scent wafting up to him again and he has to stop himself from immediately thrusting into him.

"Good boy, now I can help you along again. Have you learned your lesson? I bet you missed me." He reaches around Eddie's back to untie his arms, tossing the tie to the side as the omega nods.

"Mhm~" Eddie agrees softly, immediately putting his hands on Richie's upper chest and collarbone area once they're untied. He looks into Richie's eyes as he leans forward to kiss him, missing his lips and running his tongue over them as he tilts his head into it. Richie kisses him back passionately, running his hands all over his chest. His thumbs graze over Eddie's nipples before continuing to travel down, smearing away the drop of cum left on his sensitive tip. 

"Mmm~" Eddie moans softly when Richie grazes his nipples, his hands running up into the alpha's hair and gripping on it when his thumb brushes over his tip, a louder moan escaping into his mouth.

"Ride me like you wanted to, baby. Now you can." Richie runs his fingers down Eddie's sides, moving to kiss his neck hungrily. Eddie looks at him lustfully as he speaks, his head automatically tilting when Richie kisses his neck, content moans escaping his lips.

"You look so... pretty... on my cock. Moaning because of me. It's so hot..." Richie says before starting to suck a mark into Eddie's neck. Eddie bites his lip as he trails his hands back down to Richie's chest, using them for support as he starts to ride him properly. Every time he pushes himself up, he lets his body drop back down quickly onto Richie's length to get that feeling he craved, long moans escaping his lips as he feels Richie hit deep inside him.

"Oh, baby~" Richie moans, his chest heaving a bit from the pleasure as he reaches down to squeeze Eddie's ass.

"Ahh~ you feel so good... mmm~" Eddie starts moving faster, moans tumbling from his lips as he looks down at Richie's expression and how hot he looks. His eyes flick between Richie's lips and eyes before looking down at his neck, feeling tempted to mark it. Richie's neck was so pretty, he couldn't help but lean forward and place open mouthed kisses down the side of it, sucking a mark at the base above his collarbone.

"Fuck, you make me so hard," Richie moans as he runs his fingers through Eddie's hair, starting to thrust up into him.

Eddie moans against his skin, licking up his neck before creating another mark higher up. He continues to trail his kisses down Richie's jaw as he creates a rhythm with his thrusts, bouncing faster than before and letting his head hang down besides the alpha's.

"F-faster... please~" Eddie begs, wanting to feel Richie slam into him. Unable to resist his request, Richie grips his hips tightly and quickens his pace, a low moan escaping as his lips part further in pleasure. Eddie's eyes roll back as Richie thrusts faster, his head completely clouded in pleasure, panting hard as he grips onto Richie's shoulders.

"Fuck... fuck, Richie~ uhh- ahh- ahh-" Eddie's moans get louder and more consistent, his vision blurring as the feeling bubbles up again of being close. He continues to bounce quickly, his legs starting to shake from how much they’ve been used and how tired his body is.

"That's it, baby, fuck yourself on me. You're so pretty." Richie kisses the omega's chest lovingly, grazing over his nipples again as he thrusts up against Eddie's prostate.

"Mmm~" Eddie lets out a soft moan at the compliment, arching his back further into Richie as he looks down at him in a haze. A sharp moan leaves his throat when Richie slams against his prostate, his legs shaking even more as he gets closer.

"Fuck- don’t stop.... I’m close~" Eddie raises himself higher, whimpery moans coming out each time he drops back down.

"Ohh... fuck~" Richie moans, his breathing getting heavier as he slides his hands down to Eddie's thighs, loving the way they shake and wanting to make them shake more. He thrusts hard one more time before stopping, wanting to see Eddie finish himself.

"Finish yourself the rest of the way, baby. I wanna see you bounce all pretty on my dick. Fuck yourself faster for me." Eddie lets out another loud moan as Richie slams into his prostate a final time, so into the rhythm that he just keeps going faster, his hair falling in his face as he bounces. He quickly becomes a shaking and moaning mess, consistent high pitched whimpers leaving his lips as he rises and falls, feeling Richie’s dick hit deep inside of him each time. His jaw drops and eyes roll back as he cums hard, his dick pulsing as he almost screams the alpha’s name.

“Richie~!” Eddie lets out quick and shaky breaths, his legs still shaking as cum spurts out in waves before stopping. He lets his head hang down as he tries to hold himself up and not fall forward onto Richie, his dick finally softening after getting fucked so much.

"Fuck. You're so hot." Richie takes in Eddie’s movements and expressions, all of it making him feel closer himself.

“Ahh~ ohh~ sh...i...tt~" Richie moans, feeling himself about to cum. He does his best to let Eddie know through his moans. “Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna-“ He cuts himself off with another moan, slamming Eddie’s hips down onto him as he cums, licking and sucking on his nipples as the hot fluid shoots inside of him. Eddie runs his hand up into Richie’s hair, arching his back at the feeling as his other hand trails down to rest on his hip, closing his eyes at the feeling of being filled with Richie’s cum. He bites his lip as he tries to calm his breathing, slowly lifting himself off of the alpha afterwards and laying down next to him, absolutely exhausted from the night. Richie bites his lip as he looks down at the mess Eddie made on his chest, pools of cum splattered in different areas, noticing there’s a lot of it.

“Look at all this cum, baby. It's so hot I made you cum like that,” Richie says, reaching over to kiss his forehead. “The way you bounce..." His voice trails off, clearing his throat to regain his words. “It does something to me. Bad." He lets out a low growl, licking his lips before grabbing a tissue to wipe himself off. He lays back when he’s done cleaning himself off, turning to face Eddie and caressing his arm softly.

“Well... you definitely do something to me…” Eddie stares at Richie’s lips for a moment, thinking. “God you’re just so hot... and that was definitely the best sex I’ve had.” His eyes flick up to Richie’s messy hair and then back to his eyes, just taking in his appearance. Richie was definitely the hottest guy he’s been with, even though he hasn’t been with many; and definitely the best in bed.

"Anytime, anywhere I'll do you. Plenty more where that came from." Richie rolls over and hovers over Eddie so he can lean down and kiss his chest. “This beautiful chest… is so fucking hot. When it's arched for me to see… and heaving when I make you lose your breath." Richie takes a breath to try and calm himself, but only ends up catching a whiff of Eddie’s scent again, making him lean down and lick the remaining cum off of Eddie’s chest. Eddie closes his eyes at the feeling, letting out a soft, content hum.

“And you taste..." He licks his lips again. “So delicious,” he says before rolling off of Eddie with a smirky smile. Eddie listens to all the compliments and smiles to himself at how kind and hot Richie is at the same time, turning to face him again when he lays back next to him.

“God, you’re so good to me... I’m so glad I met you tonight.” Eddie leans forward, kissing Richie softly and growing more tired as his body relaxes. Richie’s hand raises up to rest on Eddie’s hip as he he kisses him back before pulling away slightly.

"Do you wanna... ya know... be official? Or am I too much of a typical alpha for you?" Richie giggles, but a part of him still worries that all this is only temporary. A smile grows on Eddie’s face and he nods, running his hand softly through Richie’s hair, appreciating the soft curls.

“I mean, we kind of already are,” he giggles, gesturing to the mark on his neck. “And you’re definitely not like the others... you’re different. You have this charm to you and you seem to have much more of a caring side.” He trails his fingers down Richie’s jaw before curling his arms up and resting his hands under his head.

"Well the others are dumbasses. That's not how you get an omega. That's how you drive one away,” Richie says with a roll of his eyes before scooping Eddie up and bringing him closer, lazily tossing the covers over them after. ”4 rounds in one day. _Hell_ yes." He kisses Eddie again with a smile, pulling away after to look him in the eyes. Eddie looks back at him for a moment before yawning softly and curling up into him, his omega instincts of wanting to be safe and protected by an alpha coming out. He nuzzles his face into Richie’s neck, his scent now calming him as he relaxes into him and closes his eyes.

“You smell so good,” Eddie says softly as he inhales Richie’s scent, a content and tired smile on his face.

"You do too. Apple is an enticing scent to take in." Richie smiles warmly, wrapping his arms tightly around Eddie and pulling him flush against his body. “Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are? People underestimate brown, but I think yours are gorgeous."

“I always wanted blue eyes... or green like yours. Yours are just so vibrant and striking... that deep emerald green.” Eddie smiles softly, his face completely relaxed as he stares into Richie’s eyes, his own starting to get heavy. A yawn escapes and he reaches up to cover his mouth with his hand. Richie finds the gesture absolutely adorable and can’t help but pepper his face in kisses.

“Yeah, they are nice. They're rare, but I wish I had blue too. I get tired of these." Richie cups Eddie’s face and strokes his cheek with his thumb. “You are such a cutie. I can't stop telling you, it's just so true I can't help myself." Eddie blushes at the compliment and looks down with a smile, but still leans into Richie’s touch, feeling comfy and cozy in his arms.

“Aww, you’re too sweet,” he says, hiding his face in the alpha’s chest. He wraps his arm around Richie’s waist, feeling so soft and small in the alpha’s hold. “And you’re so comfy and warm too,” he says, kissing Richie’s chest and exhaling softly.

"You must be tired. Go to sleep, baby. Close your pretty eyes." Richie gently runs his hands along the muscles in Eddie’s back, his fingertips dancing across the surface in soft circles and figure eights. Leaning forward, he places soft kisses up and down Eddie’s upper arm, his lips warm and soothing to the omega.

“Mhm~” Eddie agrees softly, nodding into Richie’s chest. The soft touches help him drift off easily as he thinks about how sweet and gentle Richie can be. “G’nite,” he mumbles tiredly, enjoying the feeling of Richie’s soft kisses before falling asleep. Richie chuckles softly, smiling to himself as he closes his own eyes, wrapping his arm protectively around the omega.

“Night..." he whispers, mainly to himself, knowing Eddie can’t hear him. He falls asleep soon after, happy to have such a beautiful omega all to himself.


	3. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finds himself at a party during his heat surrounded by alphas and all he wants is to keep to himself and not get hit on until a particular alpha catches his eye. What he didn't expect though is that he would be marked so soon. Will he be able to make it work with the alpha in time or will he regret going home with him?

The next morning Richie wakes up around 7:30, finding the omega sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped around him and a soft smile crosses his face. He lays there for a moment, appreciating the omega’s peaceful and angelic features before gently lifting the covers off of himself and carefully slipping out of Eddie’s grasp. He heads to the bathroom and brushes his teeth before hopping into the shower, taking his time to wash his body and hair as he begins humming to himself, the humming soon turning to singing.

"We’ll get wild, wild wild. Wild, wild, wild,” he sings, deciding the bathroom is probably far enough away from the bedroom to not wake Eddie with it.

Meanwhile, Eddie groggily wakes up to an empty bed, rubbing his eyes before opening them. He looks around, a bit out of it and realizes he’s not at his house and also that he never texted his friends that he was leaving without them. He turns over to the night stand and grabs his phone, finding many missed notifications and quickly texts them back to let them know he’s okay before flopping back down on the pillow. As he looks up at the ceiling, he starts thinking about the previous night and how good Richie was in bed, reaching up to itch his neck and feeling the raised mark Richie left on him. _Shit... what did I get myself into..._ Eddie thinks to himself, wondering what he should do.

“Good morning cutie~" Richie says as he walks into the room, flashing Eddie a smile. Eddie snaps out of his thoughts and looks up at him, seeing that he’s only wearing a towel around his bottom half, his hair still a bit damp. His eyes flick from Richie’s face, to the towel, and then back to his face, a light blush crossing his cheeks.

“Good morning…” Eddie says, still thinking as he sits up and leans back against the headboard, trying to figure out what he should say.

“So... I know a lot happened last night... but I'm not really sure what to think because it was all so quick and now I'm marked and I don't even really know you and-“ He cuts himself off from rambling and puts his hand on his head, thinking about the whole situation; not really rejecting it, but not accepting it right away either. He made an in the moment decision out of lust and wasn’t looking to find a mate, but there’s something about Richie that he likes and he can’t help but feel overwhelmed about how he should proceed.

"Take it however you need. I must say that I am loyal, and I'd love to take you out on dates, but you can take this at whatever pace you’d like. I'd prefer if you didn't ditch me, you're pretty cute and a sweetheart, but if you really want, that's cool..." Richie says, looking down at the floor, wanting to be respectful of Eddie’s boundaries, but also feeling a twinge of sadness at the thought of losing such a wonderful omega. He looks back up and tries to play it cool, doing what he can to keep Eddie around. "But I should totally take you out sometime. Are you free… like today or tomorrow?" He raises his eyebrows at the question and purses his lips to the side. “Also what do you want for breakfast?"

Eddie watches his expressions as he talks, seeing how genuine and heartfelt he is and it pulls at his heart strings, a small smile tugging at his lips when Richie asks him on a date.

“Yeah, I don't have any plans today... I definitely want to get to know you more. You've really been hitting all the points so far for me to like you,” he says with a giggle. “Confident, kind, caring, sexy.” Eddie ticks off each word with a finger. “Checking all the boxes.” He gives Richie a smile as he pulls the sheet back and stands up so he can start getting dressed, putting on his boxers and pants first.

“Breakfast... hmm... do you have waffles by any chance? If not, eggs and bacon?”

"Yeah! Waffles are no problem." Richie nods, ruffling Eddie’s hair before throwing on boxers and sweatpants and heading out to the kitchen, not bothering with a shirt. He gets out the ingredients for waffles and starts making the batter as he thinks to himself, _fuck eggos, he's hot, I'm making them from scratch and putting them in a waffle maker._ He stirs everything together and gets out the waffle maker to pour it in, turning it on and letting it heat up while he grabs the syrup and some utensils.

“Oh shit, orange juice,” he whispers to himself, getting out the orange juice before pouring the waffle mix in, pouring two glasses while it cooks.

Eddie walks out into the kitchen wearing the flannel from last night and Richie can’t help but notice how cute and oversized it is on him, the material loosely hanging over his shoulders so that his collarbones are exposed. A few buttons are unbuttoned and it’s half tucked in to his pants; along with his slightly messy hair, it gives him the cutest morning after look ever.

Eddie casually walks up to the kitchen island and sits on one of the stools, finally getting the chance to look around Richie’s house and finding it pretty neat and well decorated. He watches as Richie gets everything ready, resting his chin on his hand as he looks at him with a smile.

“Homemade waffles? Wow, I didn't expect you to have a waffle maker,” he says jokingly, actually finding it more attractive that Richie cooks more than just the basics.

"Yeah, we'll pretend I'm not a lazy slob who doesn't normally do this unless it's for guys I really like. Uh huh." Richie says as he nods his head with a cheesy fake smile plastered onto his face like a robot, playing into the joke. Eddie laughs at Richie’s fake smile and tone, shaking his head.

“I guess I’m honored then.” Eddie leans forward more on the table, leaning his cheeks on his fists cutely as he watches Richie come over to put the glasses and utensils on the table.

“So, Richie, what do you like to do for fun?” he asks, wanting to get to know the alpha more.

"Ew, you wanna know about me? God, I'm a nerd. I play video games and chill at home like a bum. But music is cool too. I play electric here and there, but nothing serious. I wish. But Street Fighter has and always will be my shit,” he says as he takes out the waffles, putting them on plates and pouring in more batter for a second round before bringing the plates to the table along with the syrup and sitting down across from Eddie. Eddie nods along as he talks, his smile never fading, sliding his elbows back off the table and sitting up straight when Richie pushes his plate toward him.

“A nerd, aye? You came off so cool and suave, I wouldn't have expected that,” Eddie chuckles, teasing the alpha again as he grabs the syrup. “Can definitely see you playing guitar though, that's pretty cool.” He pours the syrup in a swirling pattern around the waffle before starting to cut it.

"You'd be surprised. We disguise ourselves like a catfish. You'd never know until it's too late." Richie leans over the table to grab the syrup, kissing Eddie’s nose while he’s there. “Now you're stuck with me,” he giggles, pouring the syrup and cutting up his waffle. “How about you? What do you like to do for fun?”

“I play piano myself, I like reading and writing, swimming... more in pools than the ocean, shopping…” He pauses to take a bite before continuing. “I’m shit at video games, but they're still fun,” he giggles. “Best I can do is mario kart and I still fall off the edge.” Richie chuckles, watching Eddie talk with a smile, finding his giggles absolutely precious.

“Very good waffles, by the way. At least you know how to cook when you need to.” Eddie giggles again and takes a sip of his juice. “Oh, cooking! I love cooking, I forgot to mention that. Baking too. I have some killer recipes I've gotten from my mother.”

"You'll have to bake me something sometime." Richie finally digs into his waffle, taking a bite. “These are good, it's been too long for me. I don't make them homemade that often. Did you want strawberries? I can put strawberries or blueberries on top if you want.”

“Definitely, what’s your favorite type of dessert?” Eddie asks, taking another bite before Richie makes the suggestion of fruit. “Oh, yes! Strawberries would be great.” Eddie shoots him a smile, pausing his eating to wait for the strawberries and taking another drink instead.

"Pfft, I eat anything. How about you surprise me?" Richie smiles, getting up and getting the strawberries from the fridge. “Also, make yourself at home, help yourself to my food, do whatever. I'm serious. It's refreshing to see someone actually do that. Because you say it, but do many people actually feel comfortable enough to do it? No. Feel free,” Richie says as he cuts the strawberries in halves on a small cutting board, coming back with it and gently dumping them over Eddie’s waffle. Eddie nods in response, smiling up at Richie when he comes back and finding it really sweet that he’s offering his house and things to him so quickly.

“That’s very kind of you, opening your house up to practically a stranger.” He takes a bite of the newly strawberrified waffle, it tasting even better than before. “Mmm- the strawberries really make it.” He holds up an okay sign with his hand, taking another bite.

"Trust me, I'm annoying. If you wanted to kill me, you would have already. I've given you plenty of chances." Richie says with a laugh, nodding to Eddie as he sits back down for his own food. ”Good!" He only sits for a second before springing back up again.

“Oh shit, I almost forgot about the second waffle for each of us. That's if you want it. Otherwise, we can eat them later. Like during some crazy hour just so I can be quirky and cute with someone. Ya know? The aesthetic?" Richie asks as he takes the other waffles out of the waffle maker and turns it off. Eddie smiles again; almost everything Richie says brings a smile to his face and it only makes him like the alpha more. He’s both sweet, funny, and a joy to be around.

“The aesthetic?” Eddie repeats with a giggle, finding it cute. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” He finishes up his waffle and takes another drink. “Yeah, we can have the aesthetic later.” He lets out a soft chuckle through his nose. “I’m good on waffles for now.”

"Perfect." Richie finally finish up his waffle, getting an immediate wave of thirst and finishing his orange juice too.

“…Now what?" He sits there awkwardly for a moment before getting up and taking care of the plates. “Do you have anything in mind? I mean we have-" He looks over at the time on the microwave. “Oh wow, we have a million years, what do you wanna do?"

“A million years huh? I'm so glad to learn I'm immortal.” Eddie laughs and stretches his arms out behind his head, covering a small yawn with his hand before putting his arms back in his lap. Richie almost stops in his tracks at Eddie’s tiny yawn, the cuteness melting his heart.

“Hmmm... well you could kick my ass at video games… or maybe you could show me some of your guitar skills? It would be cool if you had a piano here.”

“I do not... but! Do not fret! I'm still just as skilled with my fingers as a piano player would be. Maybe better,” Richie says in a playful tone, but there’s still a hint of smugness to it. “But yeah, maybe I can show you how to play Street Fighter, it's fun!" Eddie rolls his eyes with a smile, getting up from the table and pushing in his seat.

“I might just happen to believe that based on last night's events,” Eddie chuckles before putting his hands down on the table and looking up at Richie with an enthusiastic smile. “Alright! Lead the way video game master!” he giggles. Richie heads towards the living room and turns on the system, Eddie following close behind and sitting down on the couch.

"I got the best version there is. A couple months ago, some guy was selling it off ebay because he wanted to get a different version, but one I don't like. So I got this one off ‘em. The original. Doesn't get any better than this."

“Well that's good that you were able to get the one you wanted. Is it on Xbox or PS4?”

"It's on PS4, but it has the same quality as the game when it was in the arcades, so it's 80s quality. But that's how you know you're dealing with the real shit." Richie pulls out a bin from under the stand where the system is and kneels down on the ground next to Eddie to show him a wide variety of games. "Dig Dug, Frogger, both Pac Man and Mrs. Pacman, Street Fighter of course, but 2 because that's the best one, Donkey Kong, Mappy, Galaga, Centipede, all originals. I'm working on getting more." He looks up at Eddie after going through them.

"Am I boring you? Just tell me to go shut the fuck up and it's totally fine. Nothing I haven't heard before,” he says, smiling like a dork.

“Wow…” Eddie watches amusedly as Richie goes through all the games. “No, no, I like seeing people who are really passionate about their hobbies,” he says with a smile, genuinely enjoying how happy he seems about it. “That's a lot of games, have you been collecting since you were a kid?”

"Nope, I just have a lot of time and nothing to do with the money I make. But nowwwww I have someone to spoil it on~" Richie smiles and takes out the game, standing back up to put it in while Eddie looks down with a shy smile. The screen immediately flashes to a huge bulky man facing off to a semi tall, slim girl with brown pigtails.

“That's Chun Li, she's a weaker character but she has her tricky moves." He watches them battle it out before she flails back with a cheesy scream. "K.O. Damn." He turns around to face Eddie again, unable to see the screen as he mouths the words as they're said. "Zangief wins!” he says with wide eyes and a big smile.

“You're right, it definitely has that 80s vibe. It looks pretty cool though,” Eddie says, admiring the fight scene graphics it goes through before smiling up at Richie when he mouths the words, letting out a giggle. “You really know your shit, huh?” He looks between Richie and the screen. “I’m warning you now, I'm going to be horrendous at this.”

"I can show you how it's done." Richie grabs the controllers, handing one to Eddie as he sits down. He rests his on his thigh and extends his arm around Eddie’s shoulder. "Learn from the pro~" he says confidently, nodding his head slowly to add to the smugness. When Eddie looks down at the controller, he realizes he’s used to playing on Xbox when he does play and all the different shapes confuse him.

“Oh boy, I'm gonna need to learn a lot. I'm not used to PS4 controllers.” He looks over at Richie and scooches a bit closer as he pulls his legs up to sit cross legged on the couch, holding the controller in his lap.

"Okay. So." Richie leans in closer, wrapping both his arms around Eddie’s waist so he can hold his controller in front of him and show him the buttons. “This, circle, is for kicking. Now, if you combine this with the right trigger, you get a special kick move. Square, this is for punching. Triangle is for dodging and then the ex is for jump. So any of these, if you use them while pressing the trigger, is a special move. And if you want a low kick, use the joystick on the left and jerk it down. High kick, jerk it up. I know that's a lot but take your time, I can help." Eddie watches intently as Richie shows him what everything does, nodding along and trying to remember it all.

“Okay so circle kick, square punch, triangle dodge, and ex jump. I'll try to remember that and not just smash all the buttons at the same time and hope for the best.” Eddie chuckles, looking over at Richie before looking up at the screen. “Okay, let's try.”

"Alright. Pick a character. So we have Guile, Zangief, Chun Li, Ryu, Dhalsim, Blanka, Ken, and Honda. So they're all different with different special moves, but they all have great tactics. Ken and Ryu are pretty similar, though. See? Ryu and Ken even dress similar." Richie points to the white robe on Ryu and then the same robe but red on Ken.

“Hmmm, I think I'll go with Ken. I like his hair.” Eddie gives his reasoning with a little giggle, clicking on him before looking back at Richie. “Who do you usually play as? I hope it's not the green monster dude cause it looks like he'd kick my ass even harder.”

"Nope, I use Ryu. But it's best to try all the characters so you know what you're up against. Learn their tactics so you can beat them if another person chooses them. But I've played almost all of them, and yeah he is tough. He'll rip you up!" Richie suddenly reaches out with a tickle attack, going for Eddie’s armpits, stomach, and neck. “He's gonna getcha!"

Eddie immediately starts giggling and curls himself into a ball to try and protect himself. He brings his knees up to his chest and elbows towards his stomach, still holding onto the controller which makes him off balance, eventually toppling over sideways onto Richie.

“Stoooop~” he laughs, looking up at Richie with a scrunched nose and squinted eyes, his hair falling in his face.

"Then he's gonna eat your face!" Richie stops his tickle attack only to scoop Eddie up closer to him and attack his face with kisses, all over his cheeks, nose, lips and chin. Eddie’s laughs turn into softer giggles, his nose still scrunched up at all the kisses, smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt.

“God you're so silly... and I love it.” Eddie giggles again before threading his fingers through the back of Richie’s hair and leaning up to kiss him sweetly, still smiling up at him after. Richie looks back down at him with a soft smile, almost a loving look in his eyes as he gently moves a piece of hair back from Eddie’s face.

“And you’re absolutely adorable.” Richie stares at him a moment longer, getting caught up in how cute he is before getting back to the game. "So anyway, Ken and Ryu. They're similar so it's easier for me to teach you this way." Richie starts the game as Eddie sits back up right, waiting for the announcer to say ‘fight’ before throwing a punch and backing up to see how Eddie does. Eddie backs up after he gets hit, having a stand off for a moment while debating if he should go in before quickly moving forward and trying to throw in a sneaky low kick, quickly jumping away again for safety.

Richie dodges the kick, standing back for a moment as if he’s not going to do anything, just to catch Eddie off guard before jumping into the air and using the special move to shoot a blue fall of fire at him. Eddie tries to go in when he doesn’t move, just to get brutally attacked with the special move and thrown back before he moves back in again. This time he tries jumping consistently for a bit to dodge any attacks before button smashing just a tad to throw a few kicks and punches at once, hoping something will get through. A kick manages to get through, causing Richie to stumble back a little but not fall over. He suddenly rushes forward and grabs Eddie, throwing him down with a body slam as he watches his green health bar diminish.

“Oh yeah." Richie pauses the game for a minute to explain the health bar. “Obviously that's your health, but it goes down every time one of us gets hit so keep an eye on them both. So you'd see how much more you need to kick my ass, or how much life you have left on yours before you die." Eddie looks up at the health bar, nodding along.

“Okay so you're…” He looks over from his own health bar to Richie’s which is basically full. “Practically untouched. Great. I have a lot of ass kicking to do.” He tries out a few different combo moves, just to get a feel of how they work before trying to throw a fireball after jumping around a bit more, finally managing to get the hit in.

“Yes! Finally!” he giggles, leaning forward and getting more into it.

“Alright... good. Let's play." Richie praises him for doing well, but doesn’t give him mercy, running forward and jumping over him so he’s behind him. He takes the moment before Eddie turns around to throw a low kick and then use a fireball, hitting him with both moves. Eddie’s health bar decreases even more and he looks up at it, realizing he’s going to be dead real soon.

“Shit-“ Eddie tries to jump forward and grab Richie to throw him, but misses, proceeding to jump forward and back while randomly throwing punches and kicks, finally getting a few in. Richie’s health bar decreases a little, only about a quarter of it missing now and he shakes his head at Eddie’s attempts. He hops back over Eddie again, walking all the way to the end of the screen before running up to him, firing off a few fireballs along the way before using a special kick move that sends him through the air, hitting Eddie directly in the chest. Eddie immediately gets thrown back, landing on the ground and this time not getting up again. He watches his health bar decrease the rest of the way as Ryu does his little victory pose.

“Aww…” Eddie leans back again in defeat. “Well that was expected. I knew I'd be shit,” he says with a chuckle, looking over at Richie.

"Hey. Look at it this way. You could have been worse." Richie giggles and leans into Eddie, rubbing his nose against his cheek before nuzzling his face into Eddie’s neck, loving his warmth. He starts placing slow, open mouthed kisses on his neck, taking in his scent when he suddenly feels his rut kick in from how intoxicating the smell is. When Eddie least expects it, he snakes his hand down to his crotch, cupping and rubbing the area as he continues kissing his neck more heatedly. Eddie’s breath hitches at the contact, swallowing as his eyes flutter close and head tilts to the side. He lets out a soft moan, his grip loosening on the controller.

"That's right, baby. Moan for me~" Richie says before sucking on Eddie’s neck. He grips Eddie’s dick harshly through his pants before sliding his hand down to his ass and gently tracing circles around the area. Eddie automatically lets out a louder moan in response, tilting his head back as he lets the controller drop into his lap. A shaky exhale leaves his lips when Richie’s hand moves further down, his body raising slightly from the touch as his breathing gets a bit heavier, his heat wanting to take over his body.

“Richie~” he breathes out before biting his lip.

"You're so cute. Look at how shy you are~" Richie wiggles his finger in the area to be a tease before slipping his hand into the side of Eddie’s shorts, slowly tracing his fingers over the warm skin and making his way down to Eddie’s hole.

“Mmm~” Eddie lets out a small whimper from his throat as Richie teases over the area, chewing on his lip as he looks down at the alpha’s hand slipping into his pants. He lets out a shaky breath in anticipation, thinking about how Richie alluded to being good with his fingers earlier. When Richie’s hand reaches his entrance, he traces his fingers over it again, rubbing around his hole in circles as his other hand goes up to his shoulder, sliding the flannel off of it to expose the soft and delicate looking skin. Eddie lets out another shaky breath, feeling himself get wet at the alpha’s actions.

“You're so... pretty." Richie kisses his collarbone and then his shoulder, admiring the soft skin and running his lips over the area. Eddie curls himself into the couch more as he bites his lip, blushing at the compliment, but slightly raises his shoulder up into Richie’s touch, appreciating his soft lips.

Richie gently slips his finger inside of Eddie’s heat and moves it around a little just to test the waters as he starts kissing his shoulder again. Eddie’s lips part as he lets out a soft moan, his eyes fluttering closed again as he lets his head hang down from the pleasure. He grips onto his own shorts and pushes down on Richie’s finger slightly as he sinks further into the couch, not even meaning to, but it causes him let out another moan, his eyebrows furrowing a bit. Richie starts thrusting his finger at a steady pace, taking the opportunity while Eddie’s distracted from pleasure to quickly unbutton his flannel and suck harshly on his nipple.

“Ahhh~” Breathy moans escape Eddie’s lips when Richie starts thrusting his finger, his back arching when he feels his tongue against his nipple. He tilts his head back for a moment before hanging it forward and getting a whiff of Richie’s scent from his neck area, the smell making him harder. Richie’s eyes fall to the obvious bulge in his pants, the sight of it encouraging him to thrust his finger faster as his tongue works its magic on Eddie’s nipple before switching to the other one. Eddie starts rocking against Richie’s finger to meet his thrusts, wanting to feel more as his breathing gets quicker. He arches his back into Richie again, burying his face into his neck from both shyness and to breathe in his scent.

“M-more~” he pleads softly as he reaches up to hold onto Richie’s shoulder. Richie takes the hint, adding a second finger and extending it further up into his heat. He curls his fingers against Eddie’s prostate, getting more encouraged to pleasure him the more he hides into him.

“Fuck-“ Eddie breathes out, panting against Richie’s neck. Moans tumble from his lips as he grips Richie tighter, his eyes squeezing shut. Precum starts leaking from his tip as Richie continues to curl his fingers, his other hand digging into his own thigh. Richie pumps his fingers a little faster, curling and twisting them in all the right ways to be able to reach Eddie’s prostate from the angle he’s working with. He picks up his pace even more, the slick creating a wet noise from his fingers thrusting in and out and the sound makes his eyes flick red once again.

“Richie- ohh, ahhh~” Eddie throws his head back as he moans the alpha’s name, the speed of Richie’s fingers and the sound turning him on more. His dick strains further against his pants as he slightly rock his hips against Richie’s hand, his scent wafting up to him even stronger.

“Feels so good~” he whimpers. Richie growls when the smell hits his nose, fighting off the urge to fuck him right then since he doesn’t want that to happen just yet. He sucks harder on Eddie’s nipples, leaving hickeys in the area as his fingers change their pace, slowing down but using more force as he rams them into Eddie’s prostate, causing his body to jolt with each hard thrust. Higher pitched moans leave Eddie’s lips with each thrust, panting harder as his eyes roll back.

“Fuck, Richie, I'm c-close~” he moans out. His back arches from the sensitivity of Richie sucking on his nipples as he reaches up to grip his hair.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Richie takes his fingers out and looks at them, unintentionally licking his lips at the sight of Eddie’s slick covering them and he gets even harder than before. A small whimper leaves Eddie’s lips at the sudden loss and he looks at Richie expectantly as he pants, wanting to cum from being so close, his eyes flicking from his face to his hand.

“Please Richie~ I wanna cum,” he whimpers softly, biting his lip and blushing at how wet he is.

"You will, baby. You will." Richie presses his lips together, drawing it out as he slowly unties his sweatpants and pulls them down, his hardness immediately noticeable as he leans back to take them off. Eddie’s eyes immediately flick down to the tent in his boxers, biting his lip at how hard he is as a sudden wave of arousal shoots through his body. He swallows before moving a bit closer, his wetness dripping from his hole a bit as he does so.

Eddie’s stronger feeling of arousal brings his scent out more which causes Richie to get even hornier himself, his breathing changing and getting heavier, bringing out the intensity of his scent also. He suddenly yanks off his boxers before leaning towards Eddie and grabbing him by the waist, pulling him towards himself and yanking off his shorts and boxers right after.

"I hope you can bend, pretty boy,” he says in a serious tone, smacking Eddie’s ass. Eddie lets out a small sound of surprise as his eyes flick to Richie’s lips, his breath getting harder the closer he gets to him from his intoxicating scent. He nods in response, automatically leaning closer as Richie repositions himself so that he’s in more of a kneeling position, slipping Eddie’s flannel off and tossing it aside before bringing his arms back to the arm of the couch for his support as he props Eddie’s legs up over his shoulders. He wraps his arms around Eddie’s back and pulls him up into his lap, getting even more turned on at the dirtiness of the position, his eyes flicking down to Eddie’s hole and how dripping wet he is.

”Fuck..." he breathes out, biting his lip at how hot the omega is. Eddie blushes when Richie looks down at how wet he is, his eyes flicking down to how hard Richie is before looking back up to his eyes, a pleading look in his own as he gulps, wanting to feel the alpha inside him. Richie takes in the look in his eyes before leaning in to hungrily kiss his neck as he slides himself in, groaning at the slippery and hot feeling.

“Ah~ you're... so tight~" Richie slaps his ass again as he starts to thrust into him, the new angle feeling totally different, which causes him to moan more frequently.

“Fuck~” Eddie breathes out, immediately tilting his head back when Richie kisses his neck, his back arching from his thrusts. The new angle feels even deeper than before and Eddie is soon letting out long moans as the feeling of being close starts to come back. Richie pulls Eddie in even closer, quickening his pace a little as he presses his forehead against the omega’s, looking into his eyes to see his pleasured expressions.

“Ohh~" Richie moans, looking at Eddie with kind of a dead expression of lust, his face relaxed and jaw hanging open a tad to form an O shape. Eddie can’t help but be completely captivated by Richie’s red eyes, looking into them with half lidded eyes of his own. His lips part as he lets out breathy moans, Richie’s lustful expression turning him on further. He brings one hand up into Richie’s hair before tilting his head up to kiss him, reattaching his lips slowly as he moans shakily into his mouth. His moans only send Richie into overdrive to get him to cum, thrusting into him fast as his dick slides in and out with ease from how wet he is.

“Shit~" Richie squeezes out before reattaching his lips to Eddie’s again, feeling almost hazy from the pleasure.

“Fu- fuckkk... Richie-“ Eddie breaks from Richie’s lips, not being able to focus on the kiss as broken pants and moans fall from his lips. He presses his forehead against Richie’s again, gripping his hair tight as he breathes hotly against his lips, wanting to show him up close how much pleasure he’s in because of him. Before he knows it, Eddie feels a sudden release and cums hard, letting out a desperate moan of the alpha’s name.

“Richie…” he moans loudly. Richie focuses on the faces he makes when he cums and slows down his thrusts as his eyes flick down to the cum on Eddie’s chest, kissing the skin near it before licking it off.

“You taste so sweet for me… must be the strawberries. You taste delicious baby boy~" Eddie’s eyes flutter at Richie’s words and he takes in a shaky breath as the alpha licks the cum off his chest, finding it hot that he does so. His eyes flick back up to Richie’s red ones, lidded in pleasure as he wraps his arms around his neck and pulls himself closer. He grinds down needily into Richie’s lap, still horny for more as he lets out a long moan only an inch away from the alpha’s lips. Richie lets out a broken gasp before cutting himself off with a heavy breath, growling as he shoots Eddie a look of 'don't tempt me’.

”I’m still horny as fuck. I could fuck your pretty hole all day. Be glad I'm giving you a break after cumming so hard instead of making you cum over and over until you cry~" Eddie closes his eyes, taking a moment to process Richie’s words and his eyebrows furrow and lips part in response as he thinks about it, a look of submission and horniness on his face before he opens his eyes again. Richie’s intense gaze could make him melt in a split second and it doesn’t help that he can feel him throbbing hard inside of him, his breathing getting heavier and wanting more, despite just cumming.

"Fucking hell." Richie’s top lip curls up into a snarl as he lets out a low growl from how hot and submissive Eddie looks. He suddenly leans in and bites Eddie’s ear before continuing to thrust into him, causing the omega to let out a whimper before more moans tumble from his lips. Richie moves one hand up to cover Eddie’s mouth as he fucks him, cutting him off in the middle of a moan. Eddie only breathes harder through his nose, sounds still coming from the back of his throat but they get muffled by Richie’s hand.

Eddie’s eyes close as Richie rams into him, snapping his hips into a place deep inside him as a low groan escapes his throat. He picks up his pace even more, looking at the omega with an almost intimidating stare full of lust.

“God, your walls are so fucking wet for me, you're soaked, pup~" Richie says in a low voice, causing Eddie’s eyebrows to furrow more as he moans louder into his hand. He wraps his arms tighter around Richie’s neck, feeling helpless and so turned on under his gaze that a shudder runs through his whole body. His back arches into Richie the faster he goes and his eyes roll back in ecstasy, his lips parting further. Richie decides to move his hand from Eddie’s mouth, only so he can press his thumb into it instead, moaning at the warmth of it.

“Oh sh- fuhh~” Eddie gladly takes Richie’s thumb into his mouth, running his tongue over the pad of it as he pushes himself down to meet Richie’s quick thrusts. His jaw drops open all the way from how good Richie feels and drool starts to form on his lower lip from having Richie’s thumb in his mouth.

Before he knows it, the feeling of Richie’s dick is gone and his thumb is no longer in his mouth. He’s pushed back onto the couch so he’s laying with his head on the arm rest as Richie scooches himself down so his face is between his legs. He looks down at him with a curious and dazed expression, not expecting the sudden change and wanting to see what he does.

”Let's see how wet you are for me, shall we~?" Richie looks up at Eddie with a smirk, not being able to help himself from wanting to taste the omega after feeling how wet he was for him. He presses his tongue flat against Eddie’s hole as he laps up the juices greedily, loving the sweet apple flavor.

Eddie’s head automatically tilts back at the feeling, but he still tries to look down at the alpha through lidded eyes, letting out a breathy moan as his legs spread further for him. His slick drips out onto Richie’s tongue, who licks it up rapidly, swirling his tongue around the outside of Eddie’s hole. He’s messy with his licks, lapping all of it up before plunging his tongue inside, moving it around vigorously and pulling him closer as he does so. Eddie takes in a shaky inhale before high pitched whimpers start tumbling from his lips, his hands flying into Richie’s hair and gripping it tightly.

“Mmh~ fuck... your tongue- ahhh~” Eddie becomes a complete mess of whimpery moans and the tightness soon starts building up in his abdomen again.

“‘M close~” he manages to say through his moans. Richie moves his tongue in figure eights, extending it deeper and doing the motion faster before curling it up and down once he reaches Eddie’s prostate, hitting it directly with the tip of his tongue.

“Mmmm~" Richie moans into him, highly enjoying how good he tastes.

“Mmm- mmmahh~” Eddie throws his head back, his breathing picking up further. The warm wet feeling brings him closer and Richie can easily tell from the quick pace of his moans.

“R-richie- ahh- I’m gonna-“ His breath hitches before letting out a long moan as he cums, the liquid shooting up onto his chest as his body shakes in pleasure and back arches off the couch. His eyes squeeze shut as he pants hard, his head completely clouded with the feeling of his orgasm.

"Awww poor baby~" Richie says in a smug, but caring way as he scoops Eddie up towards him again, his arms wrapping around his back. The omega opens his eyes as he’s scooped up, still trying to catch his breath.

“Does someone need a break from being fucked senseless? Or do you want more? I can go all day, hottie~" Richie shakes his head confidently as he looks into Eddie’s eyes. “Anything you desire.”

Eddie chews on his lip as his eyes flick down to Richie’s still prominent boner before looking back up to his eyes.

“Can I suck you off?” he asks shyly as his fingers gently trace down Richie’s chest, admiring his toned body.

"Uh, _yeah_?” Richie says with a smile, moving to get up off the couch and stand in front of Eddie. Eddie sits up and moves closer to the alpha, running his hands up his outer thighs as he looks up at him through his eyelashes.

“God, you are _so_ hot." Richie bites his lip as he runs his fingers through Eddie’s hair, feeling how soft it is. Eddie looks back down to his dick and licks his bottom lip before leaning in and licking a stripe up the underside. He can taste his apple flavor on him as he fully takes him into his mouth. He starts off slower and bobs his head back and forth as he sucks, his tongue wrapping around the underside of Richie’s dick as it moves.

“Mmm I love the way your lips look wrapped around my dick~" Richie says before slowly inhaling at the pleasure. He takes a moment to savor how great this moment is; playing video games with Eddie, getting to fuck him, and then being offered to get sucked off? What could top that?

“Fuck-" Richie moans, the hotness and wetness of Eddie’s mouth finally getting to him. Eddie looks up again to watch his expressions and make sure he’s doing good. His hands trail down the back of Richie’s thighs so he can pull him closer and deeper into his mouth, moaning around him as he thinks about how good his dick tastes. He starts bobbing his head faster, moving further down on Richie’s dick with each bob. He tries to keep looking up at him to see his reactions, but his eyelids flutter a bit from focusing on taking him deeper.

"Ah-uh~" Richie’s moan gets caught in his throat as he lets his head tilt back, his lips parting slightly. His hands tangle further in Eddie’s hair as he bucks his hips a bit into his mouth. He soon brings his head back down, wetting his bottom lip with his tongue as he looks at Eddie with a dominant gaze.

“Mmh~” A small sound escapes Eddie’s throat when Richie bucks his hips, almost choking but regaining himself; pulling back a little bit so he can focus on sucking harder, his tongue sliding up and down Richie’s dick as he does so. He melts a bit under Richie’s gaze, his heart rate picking up from how hot he looks as he lets out a longer moan around him before closing his eyes and focusing on sucking.

"Fuck, Eddie~" Richie lets out a cut off breath, looking down at Eddie’s lips around his dick, a wave of horniness shooting through him at the fact that Eddie’s putting his mouth on him. ”I’m gonna cum-" he says rather urgently, the feeling quickly building up in his abdomen.

Eddie only grips onto his hips and sucks harder when he says he’s close, hollowing his cheeks out and trying to cover as much area as he can with the sides of his mouth and tongue. Richie grips onto his hair a bit at the feeling, his hips soon stuttering and dick twitching inside Eddie’s mouth.

"Ahh ahh ahhh~" Deep moans spill out of Richie’s mouth as his jaw falls slack, his eyebrows furrowing hard as he cums. Eddie looks up to see his expression as the hot liquid fills his mouth, the view of how good Richie looks making his eyes flutter. He continues to suck throughout Richie’s orgasm, drawing out every last drop that has that subtle warm spice taste and swallowing it all before pulling off of him.

His eyes stay on Richie’s dick for a moment after and he decides to lean back in and lick his tip clean, swirling his tongue around it before licking his lips and sitting up straight again. His eyes flick back up to the alpha’s, his lips now red and glossy.

“Mmm, you taste so good~” Eddie gently runs his hands down Richie’s thighs before leaning back against the couch. Richie looks down at his beautiful and captivating lips, staring at them for a moment before smirking at his words. He leans down and seductively licks Eddie’s nose.

“So do you." Richie’s eyebrows furrow and lips part at just the thought of Eddie’s taste, smacking his lips together at how hot it is. “God, I could eat you out all fucking day. Watching you cum all over every time I touch your hole~" He bites his lip and closes his eyes at the thought before pulling away from Eddie’s face and collecting himself, reaching down to put his boxers and sweatpants back on. Eddie blushes at his words, feeling another wave of horniness run through his body, but he does his best to contain it.

“Maybe we could do that later~” Eddie says shyly with a hint of flirtiness as he looks down, reaching for his clothes and slipping his boxers and shorts back on. He looks back at Richie as he slips on his flannel, deciding to keep it open for the time being.

“Ya know, you'd look really cute in some of my clothes. Why don't we go take a look? You don't have to wear that, let me see what I have for you to wear." Richie reaches out for Eddie’s hand, pulling him up to his feet before deciding to just pick him up to take back to his room. Eddie giggles as he wraps his legs around Richie’s waist and kisses his nose, liking the idea of wearing his clothes.

“Sure! Oversized clothes are always comfy.” Eddie kisses Richie’s cheek before nuzzling into his neck, his scent and strong arms making the omega feel cozy as he walks them back to his room.


End file.
